My Mother Ruined My Life
by jjarties
Summary: When Miley Stewart's dad and mom got divorced they moved to New York City. Miley Stewart haven't seen her dad for eight years and now her mother is sending her to live with her father. She packed up everything now its bye bye New York and Hello LA. Before she left New York she asked her mother why do you like to ruin my life? Or did she?
1. Leaving

**My Mother Ruined My Life **

Characters…

Miley Stewart

Demi Torres

Selena Russo

Joe Grey

Nick Grey

Taylor Black

Victoria Vega

Robbie Ray Stewart

Susan Stevenson (Miley's Mom)

**Miley**: Ahhhhhhhh Nick, put me down! (She shouts at her boyfriend while getting spun around)

**Nick**: Baby, We graduated (He puts her down back on the ground. He wraps his arms around her waist smiling like a goof.)

**Miley: **And College here we come, (She kisses him all the passion she has in her.)

**And lets pause right there. You wanna know something? My life was never this happy. Let's just rewind the story to one year ago. The end of summer right before senior year began, the day when "she" ruined my life. Now you're probably who this "she" that I'm talking about right now. Why don't you find out yourself? Oh where are my manners. I forgot to introduce myself. Hi I'm Miley Ray Stewart and this is the story about how my mom, yep she was the "she" I was talking about, ruined my life…Or did she? **

**ONE YEAR AGO**

**Miley**: Mom! Why are you sending me to him? I hate him!

**Susan**: Mile, he's your dad and I bet he misses you.

**Miley**: Well, if he missed me, why didn't he just visit during Christmas or Thanksgiving or on my birthday or even visit at all? For the past eight years not one letter or phone call.

**Susan**: Miles, he has to work.

**Miley**: That was all he cared about, that and cheating on you.

Susan: Miley Destiny Hope Ray Stewart! You don't speak of that again. You are living with your dad and I don't care how much you hate him but that final!

**Miley**: Why do I have to stay with him?

**Susan**: Your grandmother is sick. I have to take care of her.

**Miley**: Why do like to ruin my life?

**Susan**: Miley, just go finish packing. Your flight leaves tomorrow at 12.

**Miley**: Whatever. (She runs upstairs and slams her doors close.)

**Susan**: (sighs) I hope this is the right thing to do.

**Tom**: (Comes out of the kitchen) Of course it is. Hun. Miley's just going through some stages in her life. Give her sometime. She'll love living with her dad.

**Susan**: I hope so Tom. I love you, so much (she leans up and kisses him)

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Susan**: Miley come on! You're going to miss your flight.

**Miley**: (She comes downstairs, walks straight pats her mom and out the house and into the taxi.)

**Susan**: (Sighs and walks out and into the taxi, closing the door) JFK airport Gate 3 please.

**Taxi Guy**: Sure thing miss (he starts driving)

**Miley**: (She put her earphones in blasting her music. She looks out the window as the taxi zooms past all her favorites place in New York.)

**And just like that my mom shipped me off to my dad's. Let me tell you about him. He is a chief, Chief Stewart and he lives in Los Angles. His side of the family is billionaires meaning he is one too. Yaaa, I had a rich daddy. I loved my dad, but wheni was 11, he cheated on my mom which some slut. They broke up after my mom and dad got a divorce, according to mom. And now my mom is sending me to the guy who made me leave all my friends behind in LA and move to New York with my mom. Yes, I used to live in LA, The best place on earth, now the worst. **

**Taxi Guy: **We're here ladies.

**Miley**: (She gets out of the car, slams the door. She gets her bags, puts them on a cart and goes inside to check in)

**Susan**: Thank you (pays him the money then gets out and into the airport to catch up with her)

**Miley**: Thank you miss. (She turns around and comes face to face with her mom)

**Susan**: Did you check in yet?

**Miley**: Yes

**Susan**: okay let's get going: They walk up to security to get checked. Then they walk to the waiting area) I called your dad last night.

**Miley**; that's nice

**Susan**: He can't wait to see you.

**Miley**: Uh-huh

**Susan**: Miley don't be like this.

**Miley**: Like what?

**Susan**: Like that. I don't want you leaving hating me.

**Miley**: Mhmmmm

**Susan:** (Sighs and says to herself) Why do I even try?

**Lady**: Flight 226A leaving for Los Angles, Flight 226A leaving for Los Angles will departure soon. All passengers please board the plane now.

**Miley**: Well that's my flight. Bye Mom.

**Susan**: have fun. You excited to see your friends again?

**Miley**: I bet they don't even remember me.

**Susan**: You never know. Bye baby girl. Be safe and I'll miss you

**Mile**y: Mhmmmm

**Susan**: I love you

**Miley**: You too bye. (She gives the lady her ticket and gets on her plane. She find her set and sits down) Well at least she got me first class.

**At that point it was goodbye New York and hello California. Well first I had to get through this five hour plane ride first. **

**FIVE HOURS LATER**

**Captain**: This is your captain speaking. Please fasten your seat belts for landing

**Miley:** (After the plane landed. She got up and walked off of the plane and into LAX)

**At that moment I wasn't excited at all. I didn't want to see my dad, I didn't see him for eight years and there his picture was? **

**Miley: Um hi. I'm Miley. **

**? :** Oh good afternoon Miss. Stewart. I'm David, your driver and security. Your dad is busy so he sent me to pick you up today.

**Miley:** Wow, That's a shock

**David;** let's go get your bags. (He gets her bags and drives her to the 'HOUSE') Welcome to your new house. And your dad left you a surprise.

**Miley: **Great!

** I walked into the house and all I saw was darkness. Then all theses people jumped out **

**SURPIRSE! **

** I WAS CONFUSED REALLY CONFUSED. WHAT WAS GOING ON THEN I WAS MY DAD, ROBBIE RAY STEWART, HIMSLEF WALKING TOWARDS ME WITH A HUGE GRIN AND OPEN ARMS! **


	2. The Party

**My Mother Ruined My Life **

Characters…

Miley Stewart

Demi Torres

Selena Russo

Joe Grey

Nick Grey

Taylor Black

Victoria Justice

Robbie Ray Stewart

Susan Stevenson (Miley's Mom)

**My dad hugged me. He gave me the biggest bear hug anyone has ever given me. I just stood there with my arms by my side.**  
**Robbie**: I missed you smiley. (He whispered)  
**Oh he didn't just call me smiley**.  
**Robbie:** you like your surprise smiley. I rounded all of your Friends in LA for you. Well most of them.  
**Miley**: don't call me smiley. You don't have the right to call me that only the people who actually visits me or calls me or writes me can call me that. The last I checked you didn't do any of those things in the past 8 years I lived in New York. And don't expect me to be good while I'm here.  
**Robbie**: right. Umm well then enjoy your party. (He walks away and two girls walks up to Miley)  
**Demi and Selena**: MILEY!  
**Miley**: oh my god. I missed you guys so much.  
**Demi**: you look great. How are you?  
**Miley**: I've had better days.  
**Selena**: so how was life in New York?  
**Miley**: loved it but I missed my girlfriends.  
**Demi:** so you still hate your dad that much huh?  
**Miley**: can we not talk about him?  
**Selena**: okay. So um did you get any hot New York boys?  
**Miley:** I wish. You guys?  
**Selena:** I'm dating Joe and she's dating Taylor black. He's new well introduce you to him tomorrow.  
**Miley:** let me get this right your Dating Joe grey. As in Nick Grey's older brother?  
**Demi**: wow u catch on fast.  
**Miley**: where is he anyways?  
**Selena:** probably at home sucking faces with his girlfriend Victoria.  
**Demi:** ughh I hate her.  
**Selena:** who doesn't?  
**Miley**: eww bitch ass Victoria Justice?  
**Demi**: yeah we know  
**Miley:** what is the world coming to? Shipping me off to my dad now this?  
**Joe**: MILEYYYY  
** I turn around and I see Joe Grey running towards me with open arms. He picks me up giving me a huge bear hug spinning me around. Remember how I said my dad gave me the biggest bear hug ever. Now Joe did.**

**Miley: **Joe! Let go of me!

**Joe:** Aw! I missed you too Miles! (He lets go of her)

**Miley**: I missed you too danger.

**Joe**: (he sees Selena and goes over to her. He kisses her on the cheek) Hey beautiful.

**Selena**: (she blushes) Hey handsome

**Dem**i: Come on Miley lets leave the love birds alone and I really don't need my food coming out of me.

**Joe**: Shut up Demi.

**Demi**: Screw you Joseph. Oh and Mom wants you to clean your room.

**Miley**: Mom? The last time I checked, Joe's last name is Grey and Demi's is Torres. Okay I am lost and very confused. Will some one fill me in here?

**Selena:** Joe's mom and Demi's dad got married. So that makes her Joe and Nick's step sister. They live together now.

**Miley:** Wow I missed out on a lot.

**Demi:** Come on Miles, I want to eat. I want FOOD!

**Selena**: But you just ate not too long ago.

**Demi**: I don't see your point.

**Joe:** (coughs) Fatass (coughs)

**Miley:** Oh god (looks at Selena)

**Demi:** Say that again.

**Selena**: Joe hunny, I think you should run, as fast as you can.

**Joe:** Good idea sel. (he kisses her quickly ands starts running)

**Demi**: Miley hold my shoes, (she shoves her shoes in her arms and chases Joe)

**Selena**: You want to watch?

**Miley:** Nahh, we both know how this is going to end anyways. When is he going to learn that making Demi mad leads to him getting chased by a girl on the track team?

**Selena:** I don't know but you gotta love him right?

**Miley:** No. lets dance I'm bored

**Selena:** Sure (they go out onto the dance floor and start dancing.)

**So far everything has been good. Not a lot has changed. Joe says something about Demi, she chases him while me and Selena just not care. Except that Selena is dating Joe Grey, Demi is dating some Taylor guy, and Nick is dating a bitchy slut. As we dance people come up to me. Emma Louis has changed a lot, so has Chelsea Jones and Nicole Williamson. They have grown to look like well sluts. But they are still very good friends. And then "he" walks in with "her" clinging on to his arm like he was going to run away, which I was pretty sure he wanted to. But I can't be too sure. A lot of people changed. **

**Miley: **Look sel (she nods her head towards the couple that just had walked in)

**Selena**: You want to talk to them?

**Miley**: let them find us. I am not in them mood to deal with them just yet.

**So we just continue dancing to the music. We ignore them like we didn't even see them walk in. And after a couple more songs I feel a light tap on my shoulder, knowing who it was. I turned around and I saw one the of the biggest fake smiles in my life and one that I never forgot about, the sweet warm on that I missed so much. **

**Nick; **Hey Miley, (he gives her a small wave and brings the attention to the girl standing next to him, the one with a fake smile on her face.) You remember Victoria right?

**Miley**: Hey Nick and how could I ever Victoria.

**Victoria:** hey Miley welcome back. (She smirks at Miley)

** Smirking really? I am so not afraid of her**


	3. Nicholas

**My Mother Ruined My Life **

Characters…

Miley Stewart

Demi Torres

Selena Russo

Joe Grey

Nick Grey

Taylor Black

Victoria Justice

Robbie Ray Stewart

Susan Stevenson (Miley's Mom)

**Miley**:" it's so nice to see you again. How've you been?"  
**Nick:" **great it's been great miles. Welcome back"  
**Miley** "it's good to be back" 

**I look at him... well checked him out. I have to say little Nicky really grew up. His hair is darker and less curly. His eyes are just the same. A soft and sweet brown. He gotten taller... obviously it's been 8 years. And it looks like little Nicky has been working out these past few years he looks good. And so hot**

**Victoria: **(coughs) hey BABY (emphasizing on baby) can you get Me a drink I'm really thirsty?  
**Nick**: yeah sure be right back  
**Victoria: **(gives Him kiss, looks at Miley at the same time) I'll just catch up with Miley here a bit  
**Nick**: (walks away)  
**Victoria: **look I get that your back and all that but let's get one thing straight. NICK IS MINE HE'S MY BOYFRIEND.  
**Miley: **he might be your boyfriend but you don't own him Victoria  
**Victoria**: don't try anything Miley. You left 8 years and that's when your relationship with him **ended**. You left with out saying goodbye to him. You broke his heart and I was there to put it back together 

**She's right when I left 8 years ago I didn't say goodbye to him. I didn't call or say anything. Our relationship is complicated, I've know nick forever. we did everything together i can even say I love him I met him in second grade. he would play with my hair and my fingers when we had to gather around in front of our teacher to listen to some. lesson. he was my friend. my best friend. I couldn't bring myself to tell him. I had everyone keep it secret. even Selena and Demi and Joe**

**Miley**: I'm sorry I can't promise you anything. Nick is my best friend I'm not just going to ignore him.  
**Victoria**: well you did a pretty job at ignoring him these past 8 years you can do it again  
Miley; I can't promise you anything nor can I see the future so whatever happens. Happens  
**Nick**: (walks back) Here's your drink Vic. (hands one to Victoria) and I got you one too miles (gives another to Miley)  
**Miley; **Thanks Nicky you're so thoughtful (she touches his arm. but pull back after a few seconds, ignoring Victoria's glares)  
**Nick**: (blushes. definitely feeling sparks) Oh um i got you something ( takes out a nicely wrapped purple box from his pocket) Demi helped Me pick it out. at that boutique that you loved  
**Miley; **(she's smiles towards Victoria while taking the box from nick)Thanks Nicky Ms Jennies accessories is still open? I have to go visit her.  
**Nick: **open it I'll think you'll really like it Miley: (opens it and gasp) Its so beautiful thanks nick. (looks up and smirks at Victoria) Help me put it in Nicky?  
**Nick**: Sure (puts it's on for Miley)  
**Victoria**; ( stares at Miley with hatred)  
**Mile**y: what do you think? Isn't it beautiful Vic? (Shows her the charm bracelet)  
**Victoria**: Yeah. Hey Baby let's go dance (drags him away)  
**Nick**; I'll talk you later (Waves at her)  
**Miley** (waves back and smiles)  
**Joe**: hey miles. whatcha smiling at?  
**Miley**: nothing, where's Demi and Sel?  
**Joe**: I lost Demi. I thought Sel was dancing with you.  
**Miley**: she was then nick and Victoria walked up to Me must have left or something  
**Joe: **Ahh Nick and Victoria (chuckles)  
**Miley**: what's so funny?  
**Joe: **Victoria, ever since you left. She's been trying to get him to go out with her last, so last December nick asked her to the winter Christmas ball.  
**Miley**: she tried for that long? And never gave up? That girl is desperate  
**Joe**: she's just needs a life she's so annoying I don't know why Nick is still with her  
**Miley**: I feel bad for him.  
**Joe**: everyone does  
**Demi: **Miley! There you are have you seen Joe by any chance?  
**Joe**: uh-oh gotta run miles if you see Sel tell her I loved her till the moment I died ( starts running)  
**Miley** ; will do (laughs)  
**Demi**: hey mile, ( runs past her) see ya miles  
**Miley**: ( walks around looking for Selena, bumps into a guy instead) oh I'm so sorry  
**?**: it's alright no broken bones. I should've watched where I was going I'm looking for my girlfriend  
**Miley**: I'm Miley nice to meet you  
**?**; Taylor  
**Miley**: Well Taylor If your looking for your girlfriend she's chasing her step brother  
**Taylor**: you know Demi?  
**Miley**: yeah she's kinda my best friend  
**Taylor** oh this party is for you  
**Miley**: well if you would love to join Me, I'm looking for Selena.  
**Taylor**: sure  
**Miley**: so Taylor what are your intentions with Demi we're practically sisters so I need to know what my future Brother- in- law is like.  
**Taylor; **(laughs) only good intentions  
**Miley**: they better be  
**Selena**: Miley! Miley! Miley! (she's walks up to them) I see you meet Taylor  
**Miley: **indeed I did. He only has good intentions with our Demi  
**Selena: **(laughs) speaking of Demi where is she? The better question is where's Joe?  
**Taylor**; miss your boyfriend already?  
**Joe: **I'm here baby (kisses her)  
**Demi** JOE YOU GE- oh Taylor baby when did you get here  
**Taylor: **just before  
**Demi**: did you meet Miley?  
**Taylor**: that I did  
**Miley**: He only has good intentions with you  
**Demi**: okay...well were going to go find a private area bye talk to you tomorrow( walks away with Taylor)  
**Selena**: (shakes her head at them)  
**Miley**; protection!  
**Taylor**: (takes out one) GOT IT  
**Joe**: of course he does

HEY EVERYONE IT ME I SAID I WOULD UPLAD MORE I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE I WAS REALLY BORED TODAY IN MATH SO I WROTE THIS IM STILL WORKING ON KEEP SIMILING AND HAPPY VALENTINES DAY

XOXO BECKY


	4. A Talk

**I was going to put this up last night but something funky was going on with my internet. It has been going on for the past two days and so I've really don't have much to do since I don't have any internet access most of the time. So I know I haven't updated this in a long time but here it is a new chapter FINALLY I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT ANY I REALY HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR NOT UPLOADING AT ALL SORRY AND READ THE A/N AT THE END ITS IMPORTANT! WELL ENOUGH OF THIS HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **

**My Mother Ruined My Life Chapter 4 **

**No ones POV.**

"Oh thank god the party is finally over!" Miley says as she flops down on her new bed. "This bed is so comfortable."

"I'm glad you like it," Robbie says as he leans on the doorframe. Miley looks up at him and sits up pulling her knees towards her chest. "Do you like your room? I remember you like purple so…"

"Yeah its um okay."

"Did you enjoy your party?"

"Yeah. Hey if you don't mind I really would like shower and get some sleep. I'm going shopping with Selena and Demi tomorrow."

"Oh yeah sure sleep away. Goodnight Miley." Robbie smiles at his daughter and leaves to go to his room. Miley gets up from her bed and goes over to her suitcase to take out some clothes and toiletries. "I should really unpack." Miley says looking around her new room at all of her boxes and suitcases. She walks over to her bathroom and turns on the light and gasps. She never knew a bathroom could be this fancy and big. Well that's what you get when your daddy is rich. She walks over to the bathtub and starts running the water. She takes off her clothes and gets in the bathtub. She closes her eyes and just sighs. "This feels so nice. If only I had some chocolates to go with this bath." Once she is done she steps out of her bathtub and drys off. She puts her pjs on and puts her hair in a messy bun. She goes back to her bed and grabs her laptop and her phones. She plugs in her phone charger and her laptop charger. As she waits for her laptop to turn on she checks her text messages, 10 from mom, 2 from Demi, and 3 from Selena. She checks Demi's and Selena's first and quickly sending them a reply back. She checks her mom's, which all ask how she is doing right now and to call her. Miley signs onto iChat and calls her mom. Soon her mom's face appears on her laptop screen.

"Hey Honey! How are you? Are you feeling okay? Is everything okay over at L.A?" Susan asks concerned.

"Mom , mom breathe. I'm fine and everything's fine. Dad threw me a surprise welcome back party."

"Oh that's great honey. Was it fun? Did you see all your old friends again?"

"Yeah I saw Demi and Selena."

"Oh I just loved those girls. How are they doing?"

"They're fine they have boyfriends now. Selena dating Joe and Demi dating Taylor."

"Joe as in Joe Grey?"

"Yeah mom, the one and only."

"Speaking of Grey, did you see Nicholas? How is that boy?"

"Yeah I did and I saw his girlfriend too."

"Oh honey im sorry. I knew you had such a big crush on him when you were younger."

"Mom! No I didn't."

"Yeah sure. Did you speak to your father?"

"Yeah sort of."

"Miley you have to talk to him. He's your father."

"No he not. He ignored me for the past 8 years. That is not what a father is supposed to do. If he was my father he would be there for me. He would care. He would at least call me."

"Miley…"

"Mom I really should get to bed. I'm going out with Demi and Selena tomorrow."

"Okay goodnight honey I Love You"

"I love you too and tell Grandma I said hi."

"Okay I will sleep well sweetheart. And Talk to your father."

"Bye" Miley closed the chat and shut off her laptop. She leaned against her headboard and sighed. She closed her eyes for a bit before. She opened them to find that she got a text from an unknown number.

_Hey Its me I asked Demi for you number – Nick _

_Hey whats up –Miley _

_Nothing much I was just going to get to bed and I just wanted to tell you goodnight and welcome back home –Nick _

_Thanks but I wouldn't call it home. –Miley _

_Why? - Nick _

_Its just complicated. I should go Goodnight Nick –Miley _

_Goodnight Mi sleep tight –Nick _

Miley put her phone back on her night stand and smiles at the name Nick had called her, Mi, the nickname he had given her. She turns off the lights and snuggles up into her blanket and goes to sleep with a smile on her face.

**Hey everyone its me how are you guys well summers is here. I just finished my freshman year so next year I'll be a sophomore! And im going to china this summer for about a month and a half I leave on july 3****rd**** and I promise to do some writing. I've been really busy this year and im so sorry for not uploading at all Im not sure if I will be able to use fanfiction in china but I will see if not then I'll upload when I get back I just thought this through I have all these stories some of them I want to stop and some I will put on hiatus and I will only work on two stories max at a time. I will continue with Keep Smiling and My Mother Ruined my life and I won't work on anything new until I finish those. Im putting Never Again will I, Every Part of Me , and Just Love, on hiatus until further notice. An lastly, I will be canceling Change, and The Real Life. As for Niley I hate being Royal , I really don't know about that story i want to continue with it but we'll see And I im sorry that this chapter was short. I will try to post a bit more before I leave for china. ****XOXO BECKY **


	5. New Life

**OMG TWO CHAPTER OF MMRML? Yeah my internet is still dead so im going to do some more writing if my internet doesn't come back soon I'll go for three chapters **

**My Mother Ruined My Life Chapter 5**

**Miley's POV. **

_I'm out of Payphones trying to call home….._I threw my blanket over my head hoping that song would go away. Finally…. And then a minute later is started again. WHO WOULD PLAY THAT SONG OVER AND OVER AGAIN IN THE MORNING! Oh wait… that my ringtone. I sat up on my bed and looked over to my right to see that I have two missed calls from Selena. Oh right! "Duhh" I said to myself. I was going shopping today with them. I grabbed my phone and called Selena back.

"**Hey Sel." I said rubbing my eyes. **

"**Oh finally I thought you died or something. Get your butt off of your bed and get ready. We'll be there in about 20. Is that okay?" **

"**Can you make the 20 into a 30?" **

"**Yeah okay whatever. See you in 30." **

"**Bye Sel." **

I hung up the phone and threw my blankets off of me. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 9:30 in the morning. Why is it so early? I yawned and got up from bed and headed over to my bathroom. I took a quick shower. I walked over to my suitcase and in the process I managed to trip over one of my stupid boxes. Ouch that hurt.

"Why are you on the floor?" I heard a soft chuckle coming form above me. I looked up and saw it was my father. Great its him.

"I tripped over these stupid boxes." I got up and brushed myself off. I gave on the boxes next to me a little smack and a glare.

"You should unpack."

"I know,"

"You know you could ask Maria to help you unpack while your shopping. These boxes will be gone by the time you come back."

"No I want to do it myself. So I'll I know where I put everything when I need it."

"Okay then."

"Um what are you doing here this early anyways?"

"Oh right I came here to give you this." He handed me an envelope. I opened it and I saw a couple of hundred bills and two credit cards. "I know that when women shop they like to buy the whole store so I just thought you could use the money."

"It really okay." I tried to give the money back to him but he stepped back and shook his head.

"I should get to work. Have fun shopping." He gave me a smile and left my room. I stared at the money in my hands not knowing what to do with it. Should I use it or should I just give it back to him? If I give it back them he'll just give it back to me. I'll just leave it in his office. If I can find it…. I shrugged and threw the money on my bed and started to get ready. I opened my suitcase and took out a plain white v-neck and a pair of shorts. I looked around my room for the box labeled shoes and purses. Where is that thing? I saw laying in the corner of my room and I began to walk over there careful not to trip this time. I opened the box and took out my Black fringe bag and my Steve Madden sandals. I put my shoes on and walked over to my bed. I grabbed the purse I used yesterday and dumped whatever was in there into my fringe bag. I looked over my room for the box with my makeup in it. I was under two boxes. I groaned and just grabbed my make up bag that was in my purse. I'll just work with what I have in here. I walked into my bathroom and did my makeup. I threw my hair in to a messy bun and smiled at the mirror, Okay im ready. I looked at my phone to see that I still had 10 minutes to eat breakfast. I grabbed my purse and the envelope and headed out, closing the door behind me. I went downstairs and I smelled all the food waiting for me. My mouth started to water. Heaven! I sat down and one of the maids placed a plate of pancakes in front of me. I smiled and gave a small thank you.

"Good morning miss my name is Helen." She said giving me a small smile.

"Hey I'm Miley."

"Would you like anything to drink? Coffee? Milk? Water?"

"Do you have silk vanilla?"

"Um your father doesn't like soy milk so we don't have any of that in the house. But if you like we can go buy some today. Would like something else to drink instead?"

"Can I get some coffee? Two sugars and if you have could you put some French Vanilla Creamer In it?"

"Of course I'll go get that for you." She gave me a smile and walked away. She came back and gave me my coffee and gave me a smile and walked back into the kitchen. What's up with that smile anyways? Are they like trained to do that or something? It's kinda creepy. I looked at the time and it said 10:00. They should be here by now. I picked up my phone to call them but I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw Selena and Demi walking towards me.

"Hey Miles" Selena said sitting down next to me.

"Ohh food." Demi said taking a pancake off of my plate. Same old Demi, noticing the food before me.

"It's nice to see you too Dems. I can see you how much you missed me." I said sarcastically. She stuck her tongue out at me and continued to eat my breakfast. I gave her the rest of my food and I drank my coffee.

"So can we get going now?" Selena asked impatiently.

"Wait let me finish my food." Demi said pulled Selena down to her seat.

"Dems, its my food." I said getting up. I went into the kitchen to rinse my cup but Helen beat me to it.

"I've got it Miss." She gave me a smile and took my cup and walked away. There it is that smile. ITS SO FREAKY!

"Okay lets go Demi just finished your food. We should go before she asks for more." Selena said.

"Hey! But Miles do you have anymore."

"Well lets go! Oh wait I need to do something first." I said remembering the envelope in my bag. I walked upstairs looking around for my father's office until someone stopped me.

"Do you need some help Miss Miley?"

"Um I'm looking for my father's office. I just want to drop something off"

"His office I usually locked and he is the only one with the key to it" DARN IT

"Well thanks um.."

"Bridget"

"Okay well have a good day."

"You too." She gave me a smile and walked away. I swear that smile looks identical to Helens. WHAT IS WITH THE SMILE? I put the money in my bag still thinking about if I should use it or not. Well maybe I should use some of it and give the rest back to him. Yeah that's what I'll do. I walked downstairs and I saw them sitting at the table. "Ready guys?"

"Lets go!" Demi said. We headed out the door and David was standing by the car waiting for us. Once he saw us he opened the door for us and gave me a smile. REALLY? I whispered a thank you and he closed the door. He headed over to the drives seat and began out journey to the mall.

**Im sorry if this wasn't that interesting. It was just Miley living in her new house and stuff. I'll write a new chapter. My internet is not coming back anytime soon I promise. So I guess you guys can call this a mini marathon. **

**XOXO Becky **


	6. Just a Friend

**So I lost my internet again. This is pissing me off I have internet for 5 min then its just disappears for like 10 min then it comes back and then it disappears. Well then I guess this is good for you guys cuz then I have more time to write well heres chapter 6 I hope you like and don't forget to review! **

**My Mother Ruined My Life Chapter 5**

**No ones's POV.**

They got out of the car and started to walk towards the mall. They walked in arms linked with each other and they looked around. With only one question in mind. Where to first?

"Where do you guys want to go first?" Miley asked.

"Lets go to Forever 21. I want some new blouses." Selena said.

"Can we stop by the food court first? I'm hungry." Demi asked

"You just ate my breakfast Dem." Miley replied

"Yeah but that was like 20 minutes ago."

"The ride was only 10 minutes." Selena mentioned

"10 minutes 20 minutes what's the difference? Come on I want some food." Demi said pulling her two friends towards the food court. Miley and Selena just rolls their eyes at each other as they are being pulled towards the food court by their very hungry friend. "Okay im going to get some food who wants to come with me?"

"We're going to find some seats." Miley said.

"Do you guys want anything?" Demi asked

"Na Its okay." Selena said. They walk in separate direction. They walked around the food court trying to find a good spot to sit. "Lets go over there by that tree." They walk over and take a seat. "So Miles how do you like living with your dad again?"

"Let's not talk about him. He talks to me like theres nothing wrong giving me smiles and acting all fatherly. Like a party really? I bet he didn't even plan that party. And this morning he just gives me a bunch of money to go shopping. He just expects me to accept him. Like im going to forgive him for the past 8 years. I just don't understand why of all the people why my mom had to send me here. I would just as happy living with her and grandma. I don't mind taking care of her. But no go to your father you haven't seen him in 8 years. Its not my fault I didn't see him for 8 years he was the one who didn't call. God I just hate him I hate my mom for ruining my life." Miley took a deep breathe as she finished. "im sorry for ranting Lena, its just I hate my father and I hate my mother for doing this to me. I just had to let it out. And boy did it feel good,"

"Miles its okay. And don't forget we're best friends, if you need a person to rant to, im always here."

"Thanks, I think I still have a few more rants in me. " Miley laughed.

"Hey Oh thank god I finally found you. I had move through all these people and the little kids running around here. I swear if they made me drop all this food I would have eaten them. I'm so hungry right now. "Demi said as she took a seat next to Miley. Demi takes a big bite out of her chicken burger. She closes her eyes and lets out a long moan. She opens her eyes and looks at her friend's faces. "What?"She said with her mouth full of food. "oh im sorry want some?" She said as some of the food falls out of her mouth.

"Oh Demi." Miley said handing her some napkins.

"Thanks." Demi said and some more food came out of her mouth.

"Eww." Selena said as she took some napkins to clean the food that landed on her.

"Oh my bad."

"Demi! Close your mouth." Selena said getting some bits of chicken off of her shirt.

"Okay. Opps" Demi gives Selena an apologetic face.

"Yah opps is right." Selena said giving her best friend a little glare. Demi finishes the rest of her food and throws her garbage away.

"So are we ready to shop now?" Miley asked.

"yup my belly if full and I am ready to shop till my belly growls."

"Dems I think its shop till I drop." Miley corrected her.

"Yeah Yeah. What are we still doing her lets go." Demi said, They start to walk around the mall. And six hours later the girls come back to the food court with bags on both arms. They fall down into the seats and relax a bit.

"I am so tired. My feet are in pain." Selena said taking off her shoes.

"Well maybe if you didn't wear 4 inches heels." Demi said.

"Hey these shoes are cute. And I like them."

"Then don't be complaining." Miley teased. "Im starved. Who wants food?"

"I do I do!" Demi shouts with excitement.

"Calm yourself Dems." Selena said. "I don't want food court food. I'm craving Mexican. Lets go to Chipotle. I want a burrito."

"I'll just give David a call to see where he is. " Miley took out her phone and dialed David's number. "Hey David can you bring the car around?... Okay we'll be there. Come one girls he's outside." The girls pick up their bags and start to walk to the car. They hear Miley's name being called and they turn around to see Nick walking towards them with Victoria trailing behind him with an annoyed look on her face.

"Hey Miley." Nick said catching up to them. Victoria right next to him holding his hand.

"Um hello brother we're here too" Demi said pointing to herself and Selena.

"Right. Hey"

"Hey." Victoria said coldy.

"So wats up. Did you girls buy the whole mall?" Nick said with a chuckle looking at the bags in their arms.

"Na there still some clothes left." Miley said. "So are you two on a date?"

"Yeah we are. And speaking of date, we should get going Nicky, the movie is going to start soon." Victoria said.

"Bye Mi, Sel, Demi I'll see you at home." Nick said waving at them and giving each one of them a hug, except his hug with Miley lasted longer than the other two. Victoria cleared her throat causing the two to break apart and look at her. She nodded her head towards the movie theater. "Right the movie. Well Bye." Victoria dragged Nick away from the three girls.

"Why is he still with her?" Selena asked.

"I don't know." Demi said shaking her head.

"Aren't you his sister?" Selena asked.

"Step sister. If I was related to Joe in anyway I think the world would end," Demi said.

"Come lets go I want my burrito." Selena said. Selena and Demi started to walk away but turned around when they relizaed Miley was still standing there staring in the direction Nick and Victoria left in. "MILEY!" Selena shouted making Miley some back to reality. "We're going." Miley ran over to them. "You okay Miles?" Selena asked.

"Yeah of course. Come on I thought you wanted a burrito." They started walking towards the door. Miley turns her head back to where they were just at, giving it one last look. _Shake the feelings away Miley. He's just a friend. Just a friend…._

**I'm on a roll here. I just finished packing for my trip! Yaya I have this feeling that im going to forget something. So I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and if you did review. Stay tuned, there might be a couple more chapter today I hope they make up for not uploading. **

**XOXO Becky **


	7. One Lucky Boy

**The internet is still not up! ARGGGG so continuing heres Chapter 7 ENJOY AND REVIEW! So I made some decisions… read the A/N at the end **

**My Mother Ruined My Life Chapter 7**

Miley's Pov.

I whispered thank you to David. I went to the back of the car to get my bags, but Helen had beat me to it.

"I've got it miss." She gave me a smile and took my bags out. "I'll drop these off in your room for you. Dinners going to be ready soon Miss." She gave me another smile and walked into the house, I am so tired right now. I just want to eat dinner and soak in the bathtub again. I walk into the house and my phone vibrates in my bag. I take it out to see that Nick had texted me. I smile to myself thinking about today, that hug. Hugging him made my body feel all tingly. I still like him. Why? Its been 8 years….I thought u got over him a long time ago. Seeing him…its just I don't even know how to explain it. I look down at my phone and open the text.

_Hey Mi Hows it going? – Nick_

_Kinda tired but other than that its okay You?-Miley _

_Im good too- Nick _

_Soooo umm how was your date? –Miley_

_It was fun-Nick_

_What did you watch?-Miley_

_The Avengers Did you see it yet?-Nick _(yeah yeah I know its an old movie :P)

_Um no not yet. I've been busy packing.–Miley_

_LOL so hows unpacking coming?-Nick_

_I didn't even start-Miley_

_If you need help, im free-Nick_

_Yeah uh thanks Um I should go Dinners ready, bye –Miley_

_Bye Mi-Nick_

Wow that was awkward. I just stand by the door staring at my phone until someone comes up to me.

"Miss are you okay?" I look up to see a women not much taller than me. She has dark skin but not took dark, and dark brown hair which she has in a bun. She looks different from the other maids in this house. She doesn't look much older than me either, may in her early 20's? I wonder why she's working here. What's her story? She looks like she should be in her junior or senior year of college. Out party getting drunk or something. Anything but working as a maid. "Miss?" She calls out to me again and I snap back into reality,

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Helen told me to tell you that dinner is ready."

"Thanks um.."

"I'm Maria. Your personal maid."

"Personal?"

"Well yes, Helen runs all of us and Bridget is your dad's personal maid, but there are plenty more in this house. Like Jennifer, Audrey. And Henry he's the Gardner. Oh and our chef Vincent you can never forget him. I can always hear him laughing all the time We have many more. And you probably met David, he is your driver, you father has his own, Austin. We have a complicated system but its very effective. If you want me to explain…"

"Maria, Breathe."

"I'm sorry for not being here yesterday miss, but my son was sick and I had to take the day off to…"

"And again breathe."

"Right I tend to ramble at times. I'm sorry Miss."

"No need to apologize. I'm going to go wash up for dinner." I head upstairs and into my room. Maria is some girl and she has a son? I wonder how old she is. She looks like she could use a night off an get drunk. I quickly change into my pj and head downstairs for dinner. I get into the kitchen to see my father already sitting there waiting for me. I quickly walk over to my seat and someone pulls is out for me. I turn around to see Maria and I give her a small smile and she returns the smile. We do a quick prayer before we start to eat dinner. I look around the table to see bread sticks, to salads, to fruits and the list goes on. Is that much food really necessary for two people? I eat my pasta in silence. I reach over for the salad but Maria beat me to it. Really I can get my own salad. I look at my plate as she put it on my plate. I give her a small nod and she steps back to where she was standing before.

"So um Miley how was shopping?" My father asks me trying to start some kind of conversation. I really don't want to talk to him.

"Okay" I don't even bother to look up at him and I just continue to eat my salad. I look around the table for something to drink but nothing. So they put all this food here but nothing to drink. I turn around to look for Maria and she walks towards me. "Can you get me some ice tea?"

"Im sorry I don't think we have any Ice Tea at the moment."

"Water?"

"I'll be right back" She walks away and I go back to my food.

"So what did you buy?" My father tries again.

"Some shirts and shorts."

"That's it? I saw Helen walking in with a lot of bags."

"Yeah I got something for mom."

"Did you like hanging out with Demi and Selena?"

"Yeah." My father was about to ask some more questions and heat footsteps behind me. I turn around in my chair but I collide with Maria and the cold water spills all over me.

"Oh My God. I am so sorry miss. I didn't mean to do that. Here lets me help you." She grabs the napkin off of the table and she knocks over the plate too. And now in shivering from the cold water and I smell like tomato sauce and ranch dressing. Great. "Oh My God Oh My God" She says that over and over again. "I didn't mean to do that. I just wanted to get the towel to help you get the water off of you. I am so sorry. I didn't know the plate was on top of the napkin. And I'm just so sorry." I just put my hand up to stop her from talking. She looks at me like she was going to faint. I just get up and walk upstairs to my room. I hear footsteps behind me, they are probably Maria's I hear a soft little voice whispering to herself about how stupid she is. I walk into my room and into my bathroom. "I'M REALLY SORRY." She shouts out to me. "I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT."I don't answer her back. I just take off my dirty clothes and jump into the shower to get the nasty smell of tomato sauce and ranch dressing off of me. I quickly shower and wrap the towel off of me. I walk out of the bathroom and to my suitcase to get a fresh change of clothes. I walk out of my room and around the house looking for Maria. I find her in dinning room sitting there talking to another maid. "I'm so stupid Jen. I;m going to get fired now. What's going to happen to Connor? God why am I so stupid." She wipes some of her tears away.

"You're not stupid. Accidents happen. And I don't Mr Stewart is going to fire you are anything." The girl, who I am assuming Is Jennifer says comforting her.

"I'm sure she's going to hate me forever."

"I don't think so. From what I heard from the others, they say she isn't mean or anything" I clear my throat and both girls look at me. Once they see me, the jump up and out form their seats. "I should get back to work, Have a good night miss" Jennifer gives Maria a hug and tells her everything is going to be fine. She gives me a smile and walks away. I take a seat across from Maria and I motion for her to take seat. Before I can even say anything she starts to apologize.

"I am so sorry for doing that. I know you probably hate me for it. But please don't ask your dad to fire me. I really need this job. I have a 2 year old son to take care of. I can't lose my job. I am so sorry. I really didn't…." I put my hand up to stop her and she immediately stops talking.

"I am mad at you. You made me smell like ranch dressing and tomato sauce." She was about to say sorry again but I put my hand up to stop her. "But that's in the past. I took a shower and everything Is gone and forgotten. I'm not going to fire you." Her face lights up with relief. "If.." The happiness goes away. "If you make me dinner. You spilled mine on me and I'm hungry."

"Of coruse right away. What would like to eat."She gets up with a big smile of her face.

"I'm feeling grilled cheese and some Silk vanilla milk?"

"Right away Miss." She runs towards the kitchen and i just sit there smiling at her. She comes back 5 minutes later with a plate of grilled cheese and Silk milk. I smile at her and motion her to follow me. I walk into the living room and open the T.V. She puts the tray of food down and steps aside. I grab my food and look at her. "What are you doing standing there? Come sit and watch T.V with me."

"Um I really shouldn't be doing that. Helen would have a fit."

"Well is Helen here right now? And she's not the one who can fire you." She quickly rushes over to sit next to me and watches Saturday Night Live with me. I finish eating my food and she takes it away. I turn off the T.V and I follow her. I sit down at the dining table and wait for her. Once I see her, I point to the seat across from me. I was going to find out this girls story. "Maria how old are you?"

"I'm 20, I turn 21 in two months. Nov. 20."

"And you have a son?"

"Yeah, His name is Connor. He's two."

"So that means you had him when you were 18?"

"Yeah."

"So you were still in high school then?"

"Um yeah my senior year."

"Who's the father?"

"My ez-boyfriend."

"Ex?"

"He left me when he found out I was pregnant. We had sex on the night of our Junior Prom."

"Are you in college?"

"No. I have to work to take care of Connor. Of course my parents offered to help out but I wanted to do this on my own."

"Must be tough."

"At first it was. But when I go home and I see Connor's face I know why I'm doing this. It for him. Everything I do is for him." I wish my father cared about me like Maria cares about her son. I wish he didn't ignore me,

"You're a good mom."

"I try."

"I should really get to sleep Maria." I get up from my seat and so does she. I give her a small smile and I head upstairs. I think about Maria and Connor. He is one lucky boy to have a mom like Maria. One lucky Boy…..

**Hey Hey OMG YEAH FOUR CHAPTERS? This chapter was mostly about Maria, Miley's maid. She'll be in this story a bit more. And so will Connor. I Think this one was pretty long. I really wanted to build up Maria's Character. Anyways im think im going to do this story in Mileys POV or No ones POV. I will switch from both. When I was doing the text message In the beginning , I felt like it was like me and this guy that I use to like now. Its so awkward now I don't know why! Arggg anyways! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review and tell you little friends! Lol**

**XOXO BECKY **

**Theres no internet and it one in the morning so im going to upload this in the morning when I wake up …**


	8. He Still Loves You

So good news internet is backk. But I don't want to do anything on my compute cuz I don't want to lose it ao im going to give you guys chapter 8 ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND TELL YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS!

**My Mother Ruined My Life Chapter 7**

No one's POV.

"Miss, Miss" Maria whispered as she shakes Miley gently waking her up. Miley groans and pull the covers over her head.

"Go away."

"But Miss your mother is the phone."

"My mother?" Miley shots up from her bed looks at Maria, then falls back on her bed cover herself up with the blankets again. "Tell her I'm not here."

"Miley Ray Stewart! I can hear you!" A voice came out from no where. Miley shot up from her bed again looking around the room. Her eyes fell on the phone that was in Maria's hands. She held out her hand and Maria gave her the phone. Maria left the room and Miley held the phone up to her head. "Miley? Miley? I know you're there."

Miley sighed and answered her mom. "Hey mom."

"Hey honey, how are you?"

"Tired."

"Other than that. How was shopping yesterday? Did you buy anything cute?"

"Um yeah. I got you some blouses."

"Oh you didn't have to honey."

"Well since they didn't have it in my size…"

"Oh honey. How do you like living with your father? Are you adjusting alright?"

"Its alright. I have a personal maid."

"Oh was it there girl who answered the phone?"

"Yeah Maria. Did you know she has a son. She's only 20."

"Wow."

"She's cares so much about him. Yesterday she spilled food on me and she freaked out. All she thought about was her son. I wish all parents could be like her."

"Miles. Your father…"

"He didn't try mom."

"He was busy."

"He could have called. He didn't have to ignore me."

"He still loves you, very much."

"Yeah I can totally tell."

"Did you talk to him?"

"Not really."

"Miles try."

"I will. Mom I should go I still have to unpack."

"Okay Bye sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too." Miley hung up the phone and looked around the room at all her boxes. "Crap, this is going to take a while" She got of her bed and took a quick shower. She went downstairs and into the kitchen to find Maria waiting for her and a plate of food. Miley smiles over at her and takes a seat. "How's Connor doing?" Miley asked attempting to start a conversation. "Is he feeling any better?"

"Yeah he is. Much better. Thanks for asking."

"Where is he? You when you're at work? Do you have a nanny?"

"I drop him off at my parents and I go pick him up after work."

"That's nice. Tell me more about Connor."

"Well he has my dark brown hair but he has his fathers hazel eyes. Sometimes looking at his eyes reminds me of my ex. He has the cutest smile and the cutest dimples. His favorite movie is Nemo. And he wants a puppy for Christmas. He loves to play with his toy cars. His favorite food is chicken nuggets from McDonalds. He has a really cute button nose. And he…." Maria stops to look at miley and lets out a little laugh. "I'm sorry. I probably told you too much. Am I boring you? I just love to talk about Connor."

"No. no. I thinks its sweet. How much you care about Connor."

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you ask about him?"

"It just makes me smile about how much you think about him and the way you treat him. Well course my mother loves me very much, but my father, he ignored me for 8 years. And being here and seeing him, its hard. One the first day he looks at me just expecting me to forgive and forget. I mean how can I forgive him for not being in my life at all? I won't forget it. How every year when it career day everyone brings their cool daddy and I'm always with my mom. He wasn't there to watch me grow. He wasn't there to scare away my first boyfriend. He wasn't there to tell me that he's not worth it when my ex's broke my heart. It was always my mom. He just didn't care."

"I'm sure he still loves you. I'm sure he tried."

"No he didn't. When my parents just got a divorce and we just moved away, during the first couple years on Christmas or thanksgiving or on my biorthday or any holiday I would sit by phone and my computer waiting for a phone call or an email. Nothing, nothing came."

"Maybe he was busy."

"He always was."

"Hey at least he's trying now. I mean he took you in to live with him."

"That's because my mother asked. I would still be in New York, being ignored by my father if grandma hadn't gotten sick and my mom had to go take care of her."

"The past doesn't matter. You're here, in L.A. You and your father live in the same house now. And I heard about the party he planned, he got all your friends. That just shows how much he cares. How he was happy that you were to be here, he had to announce to the whole city. Before you came and we received the news that you were coming, he was so happy running around making sure everything was going to perfect for his little girl. He loves you Miley. He's your father. He really does."

"You know what's funny, my mother said almost the exact same thing."

"Well then I guess its just a mom thing?"

"hey I forget to ask you, I need to unpack today so if you don't mind I'm going to need some help."

"No problem. I'll just take these dishes and I'll be right up."

"Okay." Miley left the kitchen and Maria took the dirty dishes away. Miley went up stairs and looked around the room. "Okay where to start." She walked across the room to her closet and her mouth hung open. This was the first time she saw it and boy was it big.

"Hey ready to start." Maria said entering her room.

"Yeah. So I was thinking we unpack the clothes and the shoes and put them in the closet first. Then we can put up the other stuff around the room. "

'Okay lets get to work." Maria said going over to the boxes. She takes the ones lables clothes into the closet and Miley follows her bring in boxes. They spend a couple hours talking to each other and unpack at the same time.

"Hello?" Helen asks knocking on Miley's door.

"In the closet." Miley replied. Helen walks into the closet looking for Miley. "hey Helen."

"hello. I just need Maria downstairs in the Kitchen."

"Oh Okay I'll be right down." Maria said putting some clothes on hangers.

"Oh and Miss, your father won't be home tonight. What would you like for dinner?"

"Chinese food?"

"You want take out?"

"Yeah why not?"

"Okay well um…."

"I'll call them later."

"Okay." Helen smiles at her and leaves with Maria following her.

**So this chapter was more Maria and Miley My internet is finally back and im still busy packing but I'm going to work on chapter 9 for you guys. I hope you enjoyed and don't forfet to review and tell your little friends. **

**XOXO BECKY **


	9. God I Hate her

**So Before I write anything I just want to thank all of you guys for being so sweet and supportive. I've gotten a ton of emails from fanfiction telling me about all these people adding me to author alert and this story to story alert. And getting these emails just means the world to me. And I want to give a big thank you to ****MISSQUENNYB**** for commenting on like all the chapters I put up and each time I always get a review from her. So thank you so much for supporting me. And I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this story. So I'm not going to hold you back anymore here's chapter 9 I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review and tell your little friends. **

**My Mother Ruined My Life Chapter 9 **

Miley's POV.

I woke up to Maria this morning again. I throw my blanket over my head and open my eyes. I just stare at her and she just stares right back with an innocent smile on her face.

"Um Miss a girl is here looking for you."

"A girl? Who is she?" Who in the world is here this early in the morning? She couldn't have just texted or called me?

"I don't know. I didn't catch her name. But she has brown hair, around your height. She said she needed to talk to you about a boy named Nick." Nick? Who would come here to….. Victoria. "She said you would know who she is. Do you?"

"Yeah Victoria. She probably here with her jealous butt to tell me to stay away from her boyfriend. God I really don't want to deal with her this early in the morning."

"Miss actually its one in the afternoon."

"Its still very early."

"Um well what should I do with your friend?"

"Well one thing you need to know that girl Victoria is not my friend. And give me 5 min I'm going to take a shower and I'll be right down." I get up from my bed and wa;l towards my bathroom. "Oh and Maria if you can, try to spill something on her for me." She lets out a loud laugh and walks out my room. I look at myself in the mirror and boy do I look terrible. I quickly jump in shower and I get out. I put my hair in a messy bun and go out to see what the B*tch wants from me. I get to the living room and see her walking around the room with a disgusted look on her face. I clear my throat and she turns around to look at me. She looks me up and down with the same disgusted look. I take in a deep breathe and plaster a fake smile on my face. "Victoria."

"Miley."

"What are you doing in my house?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Being a B*tch."

"Oh watch it Miss Miley. If I were you I wouldn't want to piss me off." She puts her hand on her hips and smirks and me. "With a girl of my power I wouldn't do anything to her."

"What power? It's all in your head sweetheart. Snap out of it. The world doesn't revolve around you. You don't own it."

"I may not own the world but I own Nick."

"Own Nick? He's a person. A human being."

"He's also my boyfriend."

"And you are desperate. You can't tell him what to do. You can't control him. He isn't a Robot Victoria. He isn't just some toy you can play around with."

"I am not desperate. I'm his girlfriend and he loves me. So I suggest you stay away from him."

"Love? The look on his face is anything but love. Don't you see him? When he's with you all he does it run away. He doesn't love you Victoria."

"And what he loves you?"

"I'm his best friend."

"Was. Was his best friend Miley. You broke his heart. You left. So now you back off."

"I may have left but I'm back now."

"He's still my boyfriend. Stay away from him. He doesn't love you. You broke his heart a long time ago. Whatever you had with him best friends or whatever you were, it's gone. Get that in your head."

"Well get this in your head. I'm not staying away. You can't tell me what to do nor can you tell Nick what to do. So why don't you and your jealous ass just get the hell out of my house."

"Will you stay away from him?"

"No. Whatever happens will happen. Now get out."

"Just remember one thing, I'm a girl of power and Nick's my boyfriend. If you don't stay away from him I'll make sure you regret it for the rest of your life."

"What are you threatening me?"

"No I'm making you a promise Miley." And with that she walked out past me and out of my house. I stood there for a couple minutes staring off into space trying to make some sort of sense of what just happened.

"Miss are you okay?" Maria call out from behind me. I turned around the look at her and she gave me a hug. "Come on Let's go talk about this over some grilled cheese and silk vanilla." I nod and I follow her into the dinning room and I see a plate of grilled cheese and a new cartoon of silk milk. I go to sit down across from Maria and I just stare at her. "So what did she say?"

"To stay away from her boyfriend. Who in the world does she think she is? Tell me to stay away from my best friend. God is that desperate? She just walks right into my house this early in the morning threatening me. God I just hate her so much. She just such a B*tch. She thinks she can control everything and everyone. Well she can't. She just can't We aren't her robots. We are human beings. Gezz I wish she would just vanish into thin air. She just makes me want to punch a wall sometime. God I Hate her I hate her I…"

"Hate he." Maria cut me off. Maria pointed to my crushed grilled cheese. I've pounded it so hard now the bread is all mashed up and the cheese oozed out of the bread.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." I took deep breathes calming myself down.

"Its okay sometimes you just need to let it out. Does it feel better now?"

"Kinda but god do i…."

"Let me guess Hate her?"

"Yeah. Just so much."

HEY HEY! Im sorry if this was kinda short. I just wanted to put some Victoria in here. ******SPOLIER ALERT**** NEXT CHAOTER WILL BE ABOUT CONNOR!** Im leaving tomorrow but I promise to upload chapter 10. I don't think I'll able to upload while I'm away but I have my pens and notebooks ready. So I'm going to write on the plane and while in away. I think I'm just going to work on My Mother Ruined My Life this summer. I've never finished one of my stories before and I want this one to be my first. I'll work on Keep Smiling afterwards. And again I want to thank all of you for your support and positive feedback. **. And again I want to give a big thank you to ****MISSQUENNYB**** for her support! **I hope you enjoyed don't forget to review and tell your little friends

XOXO BECKY


	10. He's So Cute

**So as I said before in the last chapter if you read the bottom this chapter is CONNOR. I don't why but in my head I have an image of Connor. He just looks like cutest baby to me. I feel like a pedophile…..ANYWAYS here is chapter 10 I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review and tell your little friends. **

**My Mother Ruined My Life Chapter 10 **

Miley's POV.

I heard footsteps walking into my room and I knew it was Maria waking me up. IT'S SO EARLY. I open my eyes before she evens get to my bed. I look at her and she looks more nervous than she normally does. Just as I was about to ask her what's wrong a little boy come running in the room towards Maria.

"Maria I told you, you can't bring him here. " I saw Helen standing at the doorway yelling at Maria. So I'm going to guess that little boy is Connor. And he is just so cute.

"I'm sorry. It's just that my parents are busy today and I couldn't find a babysitter in such short notice and I had no other choice, I can't leave him at home alone. I'm sorry. But I promise he won't get in the way."

"I don't care. Take him home this instance." Home? You can't leave a two year old home. And he's so cute. I come up with an idea and I clear my throat to get Helen's attention,

"Miss I'm sorry for disturbing you." Helen said giving me an apologetic smile.

"Come here." I say to Connor. He walks over to me and smiles. "Are you Connor?" He doesn't say anything. He looks at Maria and she gives him a nod, telling him it was okay to respond to me. He turns back to me and nods. "Hi Connor. I'm Miley. Do you want to hang out with me today?"

"Oh no no. You don't need to babysit him. Maria will take him home."

"No he can't stay home alone."

"But he'll get in the way."

"I will make sure he doesn't. He is staying here with me. Now are you hungry Connor?" He smiles and nods his head. "Can you guys prepare breakfast?"

"Right away. I'll tell our chef." Helen smiles and walks out.

"Thank you so much. I'm sorry for bringing him here. I didn't have any other option."

"It's alright. And he's just so cute. I don't mind watching him."

"Really thank you so much." She bends down to Connors height and give him a kiss on the forehead. "Okay Connor now you be good today okay? Can you do that?" Connor nods his head. "Okay good boy, Give Mommy a kiss." Connor gives Maria a kiss right on the cheek and Maria stands up. She gives me another smile and walks out of my room.

"So Connor what do you want to do today?" He doesn't answer me. He just shrugs his shoulders with a nervous look on his face that looks just like his mother's. "You don't talk much do you?" No reply. "Well I'll just tickle and answer out of you." I start to tickle him and he starts to giggle an struggle trying to get out of my reach. He success and runs away. "Oh no you don't." I run out of my room chasing him. When I catch up to him I see him standing there talking to my father.

"Well hello there. Who are you?" I clear my throat and he looks up at me. "Good Morning Miley." Connor sees me and he turns to me and hides behinds my legs. "You know this boy?"

"He's Maria's son, Connor. Come on Connor say hi." He doesn't do anything. "How about a wave?" he still doesn't do anything. "He's kinda shy."

"What's Maria's son doing here?"

"Her parents can't babysit so she brought him here since she can't leave him alone."

"Well she could have gotten a babysitter."

"Well she didn't have time. At least she cares about him."

"Miley…." He sighs and just looks at me. "I have to get to work. Have fun babysitting." He walks past me and Connor and down the stairs. I turn around and pick Connor up in my arms. "Why don't we go eat breakfast?" I walk downstairs and we go into the dinning room. "Look at all that food. What do you want to eat? There's cereal, pancakes, waffles, toast and fruits."

"All of it." I let out a laugh at his answer.

"Are you sure you can eat all of it."

"Yes."

"Okay then." I was going to put him down but there was down high chair for him to sit in. "Let's go watch some T.V and eat how about that? Do you want to watch Nemo?" he nods his head in excitement. "Hey um Bridget right. Can you bring this food into the living room for me?" She nods and goes to work. "Now why don't we watch Finding Nemo?" We spend the next two hours in the living room watching Finding Nemo. I felt like a little kid again watching it. And Connor is just so Cute. He is so cute. Gosh I just want to pinch his cheeks.

"Mommy!" I look up and I see Maria standing by the doorframe.

"Hey Baby boy." She walks over and pats his head.

"We watch Finding Nemo."

"good for you. I have to get back to work. I'll see you later." She kisses his forehead and walks away.

"Hey Connor do you want to get some ice cream and go to the park?"

"Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes!"

"Okay. I'm just going to tell your Mommy. Stay here okay?"

"Yes Sir" I walk away to go find Maria and I see her in my room making my bed. "Hey Maria I'm going to take Connor to the park."

"Okay and Miley thanks for taking care of him for me."

"No problem." I go in my closet and throw on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I slip on my black flip flops and I walk out of my closet. I grab my phone and my purse and walk downstairs. I go back to the living room. But Connors not there sitting there. I see his foot sticking out of the back of the couch. "Hmmm I wonder where Connor went." I hear giggling from the back of the couch and I start to walk towards it. "Well I guess he doesn't want to go to the park anymore." He jumps right out of the back of the couch.

"BOOOO"

"Hey ready to go?" he nods his head and we walk out of the house and into the car. David drives us to Baskin Robin and we get ice cream. I tell the cashier thank you and we walk across the street to the park. We sit down on the bench to eat out ice cream. I hear my name being called by a deep voice and I turn around the see Nick. Not just Nick, but a shirtless Nick. And boy does he look good, God look at those abs. "Hey Nick." He jogs over to us.

"Hey who's this little guy?"

"I'm Connor. Is this you boyfriend?"

"I'm watching him for a friend of mine. Connor this is Nick, a friend not my boyfriend."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Eating our ice cream."

"Right cause you have ice cream in your hands."

"You?"

"I'm just going for a jog. It's a nice day."

"You want to join us?"

"No. I should get going. Bye Mi, Bye Connor." He waves to us and runs off, Damn look at those biceps.

"So Connor lets go play!" We stay at the park for hours and hours and hours until I get a phonr call from Maria telling me to come home. Poohh our fun is ruined. We get back to the house and Maria is waiting for us at the front door. Connor runs up to her and she picks him up.

"Hey did you have fun at the park?"

"We went on the swings and on the monkey bars and the slide and on the swings again. And we got ice cream Mommy."

"That sounds fun. Why don't you go to the bathroom and wash up before we go home?"

"Okay." Connor walks in the house and I follow. I go upstairs and into my room. I fall in to my and boy was it amazing to do that.

"Tired?" I look up and I see Maria.

"Yeah."

"Thanks for taking care of him today."

"It's no problem."

"I'm going to go home. Have a good night."

"You too."

**WELL THAT'S CHAPTER 10! This is the last chapter im going to upload. Im leaving it like 2 hours OMG YAYAYA im so excited. Im sorry if it was kinda short. But I've been running around making sure everything was good to go. Have an Amazing summer and I'll upload when I get back and I will write during the summer in my notebook. I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to review and tell your little friends.**

**XOXO BECKY **


	11. TMI DEMI TMI

**Hey Hey Hey Guess who's back from China? I got back about a long ago. So I was going to write but when I got back I was jetlagged. Then school started. I had so much fun except for the bug bites. They left scars and they are all over my legs like literally. If you look at my leg you would think I got a abused cuz they look like bruises. But I aint going to hold you back from the next chapter. I think you guys have waited long enough. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review and tell your little friends.**

**My Mother Ruined My Life Chapter 11**

No One's Pov.

A very excited Demi got out of Selena's car and jogged over to the front door. Selena got out of her car and rolled her eyes.

"That girl is way too excited." Selena mumbled. She walked over to Demi and knocked on the door.

"I was going to do that." Demi said pouting.

"What are you five?" Selena gave her a look. Demi was about to say something back but the door opened.

And a smiling Helen greeted them. "Good Morning Ladies. Are you here for Miss Miley."

"Well duh." Demi said

"Demi be nice." Selena said slapping her. "I'm sorry but yes."

"I'm sorry she's not awake right now."

"Oh that's okay. I'll just wake her up." Demi said. She ran past Helen and towards the stairs.

"Demetria! You come back here. I'm sorry." Selena apologized running after her. "Demi!" By the time Selena saw her she was half way up the stairs.

"Come slow poke lets go!"

"Demi!" Selena ran after her. "Gezz I should work out more. How does she run so god damn fast? Why are there so many stairs in this house?"

Demi was way ahead of her laughing as she ran towards Miley's room. She barged into her room and saw a peaceful Miley sleeping. Demi smiled and ran towards her bed and jumped on it screaming "Miley Wake up Wake up." Miley shot up fro her bed and kicked Demi off of it.

"Who's there?" Miley said putting her hands up like a ninja.

"Me! And ouch that hurts."

Miley looked around and saw Demi on the floor rubbing her butt.

"You kicked off your bed?" Selena asked shocked.

"I thought there was a robber!" Miley said putting her hand up.

"Man that hurt a lot." Demi said getting up. She takes a seat on Miley's bed still complaining.

"Why don't you get some ice for your bobo?"

"Shut up Sel. What If I kicked you off of my be and you landed on your put."

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever." Selena stuck her tongue out at her and Demi did it back.

"What ate you guys doing here at… what time is it?"

"Miles it 12:30"

"Oh….. REALLY?!" Miley grabbed the clock from the nightstand next too her just to check. "Huh it is 12:30. So what are you guys doing here?"

"Oh it nice to know you missed us. We didn't hang out in like forever." Demi said

"We hung out a couple days ago. Remember at the mall?" Miley said

"That so long ago." Demi complained. "Anyways. The suns is out, the sky it blue. It a beautiful day. I w-"

"Demi this is L.A. The sun is always out, the sky is always blue, its always a beautiful day." Miley told her in a "duh" voice.

"Let me finish. As I was saying before someone interrupted me. I was thinking we go to the beach. Get a tan before school. Go swimming, Get you a nice hunk."

"A nice hunk? Really" Selena asked

"Fine a good looking guy."

"Okay I don't need a nice 'hunk'"

"Yes you do! Then we can go on triple dates together"

"Triple?"Selena asked.

"You know three couples together?"

"Okay I'll go to the beach to get a tan but not a hunk."

"Awww"

"Let me take a shower first."

"Okay we'll get out." Demi said getting up from her bed and heading towards the door. "Oh and pick out a sexy bathing suit."

"No hunks demi."

"Okay Okay. Hurry up!" Demi shouted. Demi and selena went down stairs and into the kitchen. "What to eat what to eat…."

"Did you eat already?"

"Yeah like three hours ago."

"How can you eat and still be so skinny?"

"It called late night working out with a certain boy named Taylor."

"TMI DEMI TMI. Oh god you guys are in my head. Get out, Get out." Selena said bobbing her head as if she was trying to get water out of her head.

"Gosh your so innocent. You know me and Taylor have had sex before. And I've told you about it before. He never fails to surprise me."

"Demi stop it. I really don't want to know all about the dirty details about you and Taylor's sex life."

"So have you and Joe done it?"

"Demi this conversation is over."

"So is that a yes or a no?"

"No"

"so it's a no?"

"Yes!"

"So you guys have done it."

"No"

"No?"

"Yes"

"But you just said no. Selena you're confusing me here. Is it a yes or a no?"

"It's a no Demi and stop talking about this."

"Okay Okay. I'm going to get a yogurt you want one?

"Yes get me a vanilla one."

"Its white like sp-"

"Demi!"

"Okay okay," Demi walked over to the fridge and grabbed two vanilla yogurts and two waters. "Selena think fast." Demo threw the yogurt at her. Selena screamed but she still caught it.

"DEMI!"

"SORRY! Here's your water"

"Don't you dare throw that"

"Okay gezz." Demi slide the water to her.

"Thank you."

"Wait so you and joe never had sex before or is it just this week?"

"DEMI. Didn't I say this conversation was over?"

"Alright Alright…. So it never." Selena gave her a glare and demi put her hands up. "Sorry. Okay Okay conversation over."

"Thank you." They eat their yogurt and watch some tv while they wait for Miley. "Gosh what is taking her so long? Its 12:50 already."

"Be patient"

"I wasn't born with patience Sel. MILEY HURRY UP ITS BEEN 15 MIN!" Demi shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Demi quiet down." Selena said covering her ears.

"I'm never quiet, especially in the bedr-" Before she could finish Selena threw a pillow at her and it hit her right in the face. "Hey!" Selena glares at her again. "Sorry….MILEY HURRY UP!"

"Alright im done." Miley walks into the living room in short shorts, a loose white tank top and he purple flip flops. You could see her black halter bikini top through her tank top. Her hair is in a messy bun and she has her sunglasses on top of her head.

"Finally. Lets go!" They walk out and get into Selena's Car. "TO THE BEACHH WOOOHOOO. WE'RE GOING TO GET MILEY A HUNK!"

**So some Selena and Demi here. Next chapter will be them at the beach getting miley a hunk LOL. I was going to upload when I got back but I was so jetlagged and school started so sorry for the late upload. And im suppose to be studying for my global test tomorrow. So im going to get off my computer cuz it really late right now and I don't know anything for this test I was bored and I needed a break so I wrote this. Anways….. ****hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review and tell your little friends.**

**XOXO BECKY**


	12. Blue Tongues and Tanning Oil

**UM WHAT NEW CHAPTER?! Yeah I had a whole day of tests well only global and Chinese but still so I didn't get much hw and finished the others yesterday so I have no hw and my chem hw is due next week and my trig hw is easy so NEW CHAPTER I ain't going to bore you with my school talk So here's the new chapter I hope you enjoy dont forget to review and tell your little friends**

**My Mother Ruined My Life Chapter 12 **

Miley's Pov

**READ A/N AT THE END GOT SOME QUESTIONS FOR YOU!**

"We're going to stay up all night and jump around until we see the sun We're go-"

"Demi shut up with the One Direction already!" Selena yelled at her and man did she looked annoyed.

"But one direction is amazing! I love Niall."

"My car my rules or would you rather walk to the beach?"

"Miley back me up here". She turned around and gave a puppy dog face.

"Well the one direction is too much you've been singing the whole time."

"THANK YOU!" Selena shouted. "So it's decided no more one direction"

"Fine..." Demi looked at me and a creepy smile appeared on her face.

"NO!"

"we're going to get m-"

"Demi I swear I will throw you out of my car"

"You guys are no fun. If this was my car we would be partying in here."

"Dont you have a car?" I remember that she drove home on the night of the party.

"Yeah"

"Why aren't you driving it? " I asked

"my parents caught me and taylor in the pool and they took away my car."

"So you were ju... OH DEMI THATS GROSS OMG I SWAM IN THAT TWO DAYS AGO" Selena said shocked and disgusted

"WE HAVE A POOL CLEANER"

"Yes I know but he comes on Saturdays I went swimming on Wednesday. And you had you car last week at the party so that means you did it only a few days after the party! UGHH I AM NEVER SWIMMING IN THAT AGAIN"

"You know what I don't get my parents do thing i-"

"DEMI AND AGAIN SHUT UP!" This time it was me. "We don't want to hear about your sex life with Taylor nor your parents. It jut gross"

"You guys are such prudes"

"WE'RE HERE!" Selena shouted. "Get out of my car Demi."

"You're a Meanie." Demi stuck her tounge out at her and ran towards the beach. "TAYLOR!"

"Taylor?" I asked Selena

"He's a lifeguard here over the summer and on weekends He should be on break right now"

"I just hope they've never don't it in the ocean"

"Oh trust me they have. She called me the next day and told me everything worst three hours of my life."

"They are sex crazy"

"You don't even know"

"Oh hey there's nick!"

"Nick?!" I look around and see him in a lifeguard chair and swim trunks... OH THOSE ABS AND THOSE BICEPS... HE LOTS SO HOT!

"NICK HEY OVER HERE!l" Selena shouted waving her arms around. Nick turned around and gave us a wave. It's a good thing I listened to Demi and put on a sexy bikini. black is sexy "Come on lets go get a good tanning spot." She pulled me over to a spot not too close to the ocean and not too far away from Nick .He was only a couple feet behind us. I laid my towel on the sand and slipped off my flip flops. I took off my tank top and my shorts and Sat down on my towel. I took out my tanning oil and started to put some on.

"Hey!" I heard a voice say I looked up to see Nick standing next to me.

"Hey Nick Don't you have some people to save?" Selena asked

"Nah I'm on break right now."

"Good I'm going to go to the concession stand to get something to drink. You want something miles?"

"Yeah an ice tea."

"okAy I'll be right back"

"You're only going cause Joe works there!" Nick shouted after her.

"Shut up!"

"He works there?"

"He didn't pass the test to be a life guard"

"Typical Joe"

"Hey need some help?" He said pointing to my bottle if tanning oil.

"Yeah sure." I handed him my bottle and turns around. OMG HE PUTTING TANNING OIL ON FOR ME. HIS HANDS ARE SO SOFT THEY FEEL SO GOOD! "Umm so how long have you been working here?" I tried to start conversation

"About a year now. Victoria got me this job. Her brother was moving to Seattle for college and some other guys left for college so a lot of spots opened up so me and the guys went for it."

"Does she work here?"

"No she doesn't know how to swim."

"oh" He HAD to bring her up. "So long have you guys been together?"

"Since last December. we went to the winter ball together. So what about you any boyfriends?" He closed the bottle and gave it back to me. DONG ALREADY?!

"Thanks and at the moment no but I've. dated before"

"So are new York guys better than LA Guys?"

"I don't know. All my boyfriends were from New York City"

"Do you miss New York?"

"Yeah I kinda do"

"How do you like LA? "

"It nice to see everyone again"

"And you dad?"

"I'm not talking about him. Today is a happy day."

"Okay" he chuckled at me. "hey you remember when we first met?"

"Yes September 6, 1996 first day of Pre-K"

"I gave half of my cookie because Selena dropped yours"

"If I remember correctly it's was your moms snicker doodle cookies. Boy do I want some. My mom doesn't make them as good."

"And then you gave half of your fruit roll up (i dont know if they had those in 1996) because you didn't want to owe me."

"It was the blue one right?"

"And both our tongues we're blue for the rest of the day" I laughed at the memory of me crying and our very blue tongues.

"oh and remember your 5th birthday party?"

"How Could I forget? I met Demi that year and she came to my party. She and Joe meet and Joe said something about her dress and she got mad."

"She chased him around the room"

"And She tripped"

"and pushed joe"

"Who landed on the cake" We said together. I couldn't help but laugh. I would never forget my 5th birthday. "I didn't get any cake that year."

"But the next day."

"Yeah you made me a mud pie and we got covered in mud."

"IT WAS A REALLY GOOD MUD PIE YOU JUST DIDN'T WANT TO EAT IT!"

"Nick it wad mud?"

"Joe would have liked it"

"he eats everything. Even if it tasted bad he would still eat it"

"Whatever it was still a good mud pie."

"Would you have eaten it?"

"Yes" I give an are you sure look and he mumbles a "No"

"Exactly" He stuck his tongue out at me. "where in the world is selena anyways. I want that ice tea."

"She probably flirting with Joe. They always do that. And when they start flirting they don't stop. It like watching Demi and Taylor make out when we go out to the movies They look like they are going to do it right there in the theater. Never ever go to the movies with them. "

"They can't be that bad."

"Oh they are. but if go with them make sure you don't go to back"

" Okay I'll keep that in mind"

"YO BROTHA WASS UP!" Demi came up from behind him and ruffled his hair.

"Hey Dems Hey Taylor"

"Sup man" they fisted pounded... typical guy move

"Wait its just you two? Did sel leave you to flirt with Joe?

"Yup"

"And she call us sex crazy baby"

"Dems they're just flirting. You guys did it in the pool" I pionted out

"Aw guys that gross i swim in that." Nick said making a disgusting face.

"Mom and dad do I-"

"I didn't need to know that Demi. I don't want to know what our parents do in the pool

"Too bad you already do"

"hey look at the lovebirds" I said as Selena and Joe walked over hand in hand. They look so cute together.

"Hey so what are we talking about?" Joe asked taking a seat and pulling selena down on his lap.

"Our parents in the pool." Demi told him.

"I thought I said we arent talking about This anymore when we were in the car?" Selena said

"hey sel wheres my ice tea?"

"Opps I had to drink. Joes boss came in so I had to look like was a customer. " I rolled my eyes at hers

"Well thanks"

"Hey Joe why don't you work and not flirt" Nick said

"Hey nick why don't you go do some lifeguarding and not sit here and talk?

"I'm on break Joe."

"I'm on break too" Joe shot back. Watching them fight with each other brings that so many memories. it's just like I never left. It's all the same. We sat at own little circle and until Nick and Joe and Taylor had to go back to work. It was nice to have some time with just us girls. but all good things come to an end. That when someone decided to come check on her boyfriend. Oh great what do she want now? She walks over to use and gives us the fakest smile ever. She would win an award for those

"Hey Miley" she said coldy

"Hey Victoria" I gave her the same smile back.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Yeah I'm stopping there what does Victoria want? what going to happen next? I put niley in this chapter! He's Miley's hunk lol I should be doing homework. Really I should but I just don't want to. You know what I mean? Am I'm sorry if there are mistakes I wrote it on my iPhone. I think I might upload this weekend I'm not sure maybe tomorrow if I have time. **

**So I was thinking about this chapter do you guys want this chapter in Nicks Pov? So If you do tell me in the reviews and I'll write it. If you don't then I'll just write chapter 13 and skip the nicks Pov. **

**what relationships do want to see more of? Demi and taylor? Nick and victoria? Nick and Miley? Joe and Selena? Selena and Demi? Miley and Selena? Demi and Miley? Miley and Connor? the boys? Miley and mAria? Miley and her parents ( mom or dad)? Please tell me I really want to know who you guys want to know more of or who you want to see more of? **

**Who your favorite character so far? Least fav? (at this point I already have all the characters in at least one chapter) **

**fav part? least fav? **

**I just want to know more of what you think of this story. This is my first actual story that I'm going to finish so I really want it to be good So I really hoped you enjoy and don't forget to review and tell your little Friends**

XOXO BECKY


	13. Arnold's Ocean

**OMG I HAVENT WRITEN IN FOREVER! So I live in new York city and we just got hit by hurricane sandy. Im fine I've had power the whole time no flooding or anything. The FDR got pretty flooded and the water came on to the streets too so just the lobby was flooded I live on the fourth floor so I was okay. My boyfriend and his family are taking refuge at my place. He lives in lower Manhattan and all of lower Manhattan has no power so THANK GOD I LIVE ON THE UPPER EAST SIDE. There's no school for the whole week so YAYAYA I couldn't write on Monday or Tuesday cuz I had this stupid English essay to write its due wed and my teacher emailed us and said you still gotta give it in email it to me UGGHH I hate him all we've been doing is analyzing poems and writing essay responses to them and POEMS ARE NOT MY FRIEND! IM NOT GOING TO BORE YOU WITH MY RANT ON SCHOOL AND HURRICANE SANDY SO HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER I HOPE YOU ENJOY DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND TELL YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS**

**My Mother Ruined My Life Chapter 13**

Miley's POV

"Hey Victoria" I gave her the same smile back.

"What are you doing here?" She asked glaring at me.

"What does it look like we're doing here" Demi butted in.

"DEM! Hey whats up! I didn't see you there"

"Don't call me that"

"Right. So are you guys having a girl's day?"

"Yeah" Selena replied giving her a smile

"Oh well, why didn't you guys invite me?" Victoria said squeezing her big butt between me and Demi. God what is her problem. Just go away.

"Because." Demi moved away from her

"We needed a day to catch up with Miles." Oh Selena always being the nice one… even to Victoria

"Well I could have used a day to catch up with Miles here too." She acted all perky and put her arm around my shoulder.

"I guess we were having too much fun that it slipped our minds." I took her arm and put it down. Gosh don't touch me… ever "Maybe next time"

"Of course. Just give me a call I'm free anytime." God can I please slap her?

"Hey you girls wanna get in the water a bit?" Selena said nudging me. Smart move Sel, Ice queen can't swim.

"It is getting kinda hot." Demi said getting up.

"Sure why not." I put my hands out for Selena and Demi to help me up. "Thanks." We were about to walk away when she stopped us.

"Wait I can't swim"

"Don't worry. We'll be back real quick." Demi said walking away.

"Yeah get a tan." Selena said and she ran to catch up with Demi.

"Enjoy the view." I gave her a wave and turned around. I was about to walk away and she pulled me back.

"Stay away from him Miley. I know what you're trying to do. And don't think I don't know about the tanning oil today."

"I don't think I will." I pulled my arm away from her grasp and started to walk away. But just to piss her off some more. "Oh by the way, his hand felt so nice." I threw her a smirk and walked away, leaving a very angry Victoria behind.

**An Hour later…..**

"You wanna get out yet?" Selena asked "My hand and feet are getting really wrinkled."

"Uh no." Demi said "Anything to stay away from her."

"But she looks so lonely." Selena said. "And she is your brother's girlfriend. What would Nick say?"

"Nick is my stepbrother. And she is also the demon from hell."

"Ughh I Know right. I just hate her. I mean thank god she can't swim." I said. "You know you would think she knows how to swim since she does live in L.A"

"Yeah why can't she swim?" Selena asked

"Something about her hair and germs" Demi said.

"DEMI!"

"Who said that?" Demi said looking around

"Your boyfriend is calling" I pointed to Taylor standing by the shoreline waving is arms like crazy.

"WHAT?"

"Demi! Just swim over to him!" I said covering my ears.

"WE'RE LEAVING!"

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

"LEAVING!"

"TO WHERE?"

"DEMI!" Selena shouted

" Sel, my ears! And can't you see I'm having a conversation with Taylor?"

"First of all MY EARS! And second of all would it kill you to swim over to him?"

"Fine" Demi stuck her tongue out at her and swam away.

"Come on lets go too." I said and we followed her. When we got to shore, they were already making out. Typical….

"AHEM!" Selena coughed dramatically. Demi and Taylor pulled away and Demi glared at her.

"You know you and Joe flirt all the time and you don't see me interrupting you guys." Demi said

"We just flirt. We don't have sex in public"

"Making out isn't sex."

"There is a reason you guys got banned from the movie theater."

"It was just making out."

"His hand was up your shirt and your hand was in his p-"

"OKAY… That's enough. There are kids here guys." I said. Kids were listening to us. "Now come on, shake hands and let's be friends again."

"Fine I'll shake hands with the virgin."

"DEMI! There is nothing wrong with being a virgin."

"See even Miles agrees with me. There is nothing wrong with being a virgin."

"There is nothing wrong with being a virgin" Demi mocked her but still they shook hands. This is what I love about them they are polar opposites but yet they are still best friends. Well me? I'm the one stuck in the middle.

"Great now that we're all best friends again, let's go eat."

"Demi Demi Demi, don't you think about anything else other than eating?" Joe said walking up to us with Nick and Victoria. "Hey babe." He wrapped his arms around Selena's waist and gave her a peck on the cheek. Aww I swear they are the cutest couple ever. "Oh and I love you bikini" And he ruins a perfectly romantic moment"

"Calm your boner lover boy." Taylor chuckled.

"You're just jealous of mine."

"Yeah right and hey at least I'm getting some from my lady here."

"OH COME ON TAYLOR. WE JUST SHOOK HANDS AND BECAME FRIENDS AGAIN." And I gave him a good slap on the head. "AND THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH BEING A VIRGIN."

"ALL RIGHT MY BAD." He rubbed his head. "You know I don't believe you're a virgin Miley."

"And why is that?"

"Well Miles with a body like that…." And that was Demi. "Are you a virgin?"

"You know I am getting hungry. Where should we eat?" PLEASE WORK PLEASE WORK PLEASE WORK.

"Whoa missy, don't go changing that subject here." Demi said. "So are you?"

"How about some seafood? I want a shrimp pasta." I tried my best to change the subject.

"You know I haven't been to Arnold's Ocean in awhile. It would be nice to visit him again." OH THANKS YOU SELENA FOR SAYING THAT I OWE HER ONE.

"Ohh sounds good let's go." I started to drag Selena away with me.

"But Nick, I can't have seafood. You know what it does to my skin." Victoria said. And she put on that stupid puppy dog face. Doesn't she know only I can melt him with a puppy dog face?

"Uhh.." Nick looked at all of us to help him.

"I want seafood." Demi said. "You could go home is you want."

"Yeah come on guys lets go." Taylor said and walked away with Demi. Selena broke away from my hold and followed them

"I'm going to go get my car!" She said waving at me

"Hey Vic. I'm going to hang out with them. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll go with you guys. I'll just have a salad or something." Victoria said looking me right in the eyes. WE WERE THIS CLOSE THIS CLOSE IN LOSING THE DEVIL. She locked her hands with Nick and dragged him to his car.

"WHY?!"

"Come on Miles, just ignore her." Joe said. "Let's go Sel's waiting at her car." He put his arm around my shoulder and we went to catch up with Selena.

"Took you guys long enough."

"I thought Demi was the impatient one." Joe kissed her. Great I feel like a third wheel now. "I'll see you at Arnold's." He walked over to his car.

"In you go miles." Selena said opening the passenger seat for me.

"Oh such a gentlemen Sel."

"As Always." Sel closed the door and went over to the drivers seat. "Seatbelt?"

"Check."

"Comfortable?"

"Yup"

"Ready?"

"Nope."

"Okay! Let's go! TO ARNOLD'S" Selena laughed and drove away from the parking lot. "You are going to love Arnold's. It is amazing there. One reason being, Victoria can't go there. But they have the best seafood. And Arnold is amazing. He around his mid 40s I think. But he looks like he is in is early 30s. He is so funny. You'll love him. Trust me."

"I like it already."

"Because Victoria hates it?"

"How did you know?"

"Ehh lucky guess." She laughed. "here we are. Arnold's Ocean" She pulled up to a wooden shack kind restaurant. It had a big sign that said Arnold's Ocean. There were beach chairs outside and big fake palm trees. There were tables with big umbrellas outside.

"Nice."

"Wait till you get inside." Selena grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. And she was right. It doesn't have an ocean view or anything. But the its sure felt like one. The floor had a sandy color to it making it feel like it was a beach. It had a little concession stand once you walk in for a reception table. There was a lifeguard chair in the corner. There are tables on the sides, Under the tables and chairs was a glass floor. Under it were tvs that project an ocean. In the middle was a wooden walkway leading to a "boat". "Come one they're probably on the upstairs." She led me up the boat stairs and we when we reached the top, it looks exactly like a deck of an boat. "cool right?"

"Miley! Selena! Over here!"

"I hear Demi's voice. Where is she?" Selena looked around the deck for Demi. This restaurant is pretty amazing. "Oh there she is. Come on lets go." We walked over to the table all the way in the corner. But it did have a pretty nice view of L.A.

"What took you guys so long? I'm starving. And Miley you still haven't answered my question before." Oh darn. I thought she would have forgotten about that by now. I don't really feel like talking about my sex life with her.

"Always the impatient Dems" Selena said. She took a seat next to Joe and motioned for me to go over. The only seat left was between her and Nick. Nick got up from his seat and pulled my chair out for me.

"Why thank you Nicholas. Such a gentlemen." He gives me a small smile and sits back in his own seat. Once he sits down Victoria grips on to his arm. Obsessive much?

"Hey my boys are here!" I saw a man who looks likes he's in is early 30s. He was wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and a baseball cap. I'm going to guess that is Arnold.

"Hey Arnold My man" And I guess correctly. Joe walks up to him and give him a "man" hug. Taylor walks over and gave him a high hive. And Nick well, Victoria wouldn't let him go.

"And my favorite girls."

"Hey Arnold." Demi and Selena said in unison.

"And looky here. That's a face I've never seen here before." He looked at me and tipped his baseball cap, like a cowboy does with his hat. "I'm Arnold. I own this fine place here."

"Hi I'm Miley!"

"Stewart's daughter?"

"How did you guess?"

"Robbie hasn't shut up about you coming since well, you mom told him you'd be coming. I've never seen him so happy before."

"You know him?"

"Yeah! He comes here all the time! Been a customer since I opened this place."

"Hey Arnold If we're done with this chit-chat here I'm starving!" Demi said.

"Okay the usual for you guys?" They all nodded their heads. "And how about you miss miley?"

"Shrimp pasta?"

"You got it."

"Oh I'll just have a salad." Victoria piped in.

"Do you want shrimp or on it or something?'

"No seafood is bad for my skin. Just a plain salad."

"Uhh darling you do know you're at a seafood restaurant right?"

"Well duh. I'm not stupid."

"Okay the usual for you guys, a shrimp pasta for Stewart over there and a just a plain salad for the girl who can't have seafood." Arnold jotted somethings down in a little notepad and gave the paper to a random waiter.

"Im Victoria."

"What?" Arnold gave her a confused face.

"Me! I'm Victoria! The girl that can't have seafood. I'm Nick's girlfriend. I'm sure they've mentions me before."

"Ohh so your that girl that they don't like." I couldn't help but laugh…. Well we all couldn't help but laugh..except for Nick.

"Pardon?" Victoria tightened her grasp on Nick. Poor Nicky.

"Nothing. Drinks anyone?"

"Yeah I could use one!" Selena said, trying to hold In her laugh. "Give me a ice tea."

"Root beer" Taylor said

"Make that two' Joe added

"I'll have an ice tea too" Demi said

"Coke please" I LOVE COKE!

"I'll have a coke too." Nick said after me.

"Do you have anything sugarless?" Victoria asked.

"Do you want a water?" Arnold asked confused

"Bubbly water?"

"We have plain water"

"Then give me that"

"Comin right up." Arnold shot us a smile and walked away.

"So Miley… You still haven't answered my question yet." Demi said. What is going to make her forget about it?

"Demi this is a public restaurant." I pointed out

"So?" Well clearly this girl has no problem at all with talking about sex in a room full of people

"Demi.."

"Miley.."

"I wanna know too."

"Not you too Joe."

"Come on. We're all friends here." Demi smiled at me and signaled towards Victoria.

"Come on on Miley Tell us Tell us Tell us" They all begged me except for Selena and Nick and Victoria.

"SHUT UP!" I couldn't take it anymore.

"If I tell you will you guys stop begging me?"

"Yes" They said and nodded their heads

"Fine. I'm not a virgin. HAPPY?"

"see that wasn't so hard?" Demi said

"YOU'RE NOT?" Selena asked me shocked. "I mean I'm not judging you or anything but… you're not?

"I've had sex before." I looked around the table and they all stared at me as if they are asking me to tell them about how I lost it. "Well now that we got that settled, lets move on.'

"Okay. So Joe, you getting any?" Demi teased him.

"Lets not talk about sex okay?" I gave her a shut up look.

"FOODS HERE!" Joe shouted. "Smelling good Arnold"

"Here you go. Seafood lasagna for Taylor and Demi. Steak with Scallops for Joe. Lobster Salad for Selena. Shrimp burger for Nick. Shrimp pasta for miley and a plain salad for girl who can't have seafood."

"Victoria."

"Okay whatever you say darling. And your drinks. Ice tea for Selena and Demi. Root beer for Taylor and Joe. Coke for Nick and Miley. And Plain water for Vicky."

"Victoria."

"Oh right. Sorry darling. I'm old! I forget things!"

"Well enjoy your food. And since its miley first time here, dinners on the house."

"Aww you don't have to."

"Anything for my man Robbie."

"Its also my first time here." Victoria said.

"Oh and that too Vicky"

"Victoria."

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

"Its okay."

"Well what are you guys waiting for? Dig in!"

"Don't mind if I do." Demi said.

"OMG THIS IS AMAZING!" That shrimp pasta had got to be the best I ever tasted.

"Why thank you! I do try" He took a bow. "Well I better get back to work. See ya!"

**Half an hour later…..**

"Wow I am full!" I said. That was good.

"Ugh me too!" Selena said. "I just wanna go home, and take a bath and sleep."

"You guys ready to go?' Taylor said getting up from his chair.

"Yeah Its pretty late." I got up from my seat too.

"Come on Miles I'll drop you off." Nick offered.

"Nick What about me?" Victoria butted in.

"Didn't you say Emma was going to come and pick you up for your girl's night?"

"I did?"

"in car….."

"Oh yeah I did." She checked her phone and looked back up at us. "Emma just texted me. She's here. Bye guys." But we all know before she can leave she had to glare at me. And she left. FINALLY SHE IS GONE!

"Ughh yes! Demon from hell is gone!" demi said.

"Demi that is my girlfriend."

"She is a demon."

"Be Ni—"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"What was that?" I asked.

"It sounded like Victoria" taylor said,

"I definitely is. I could recognize that screech form anywhere." Joe said.

"Lets go see what happened." Selena said. We all go downstairs and see Victoria on the ground..Covered with shrimp and scallops. Oh and poor Emma on the side trying to help. No that is FUNNY!

"OMG THERE IS SHIRMP IN MY HAIR!"

"AND SCALLOPS!" Demi shouted towards her.

"EMMA DO SOMETHING!" Emma rushed towards her and started throwing the shrimps and scallops everywhere, while Victoria Screamed. One landed on Demi… UH-OH

"OMG!" Demi took the shrimp and threw is back at Victoria. It landed in her mouth. Nice shot Demi. Victoria pointed to her mouth… it almost looked like she was going to cry. Emma reached into her mouth and took it out. EWWW

"Emma just help me up." Emma helped her out and Victoria stomped out of the restaurant

"Come Back next time!" Arnold shouted after her.

"Arnold I don't think she's coming back." I patted his back.

"You're probably right," Arnold turn around to look at us. "Leaving already?"We nodded our heads. "Well y'all take care now all right?"

"Bye Arnold!" and we left

"So I'll take Miley home." Nick said and walked away to his car before they could say anything

"Bye guys" I hugged them and I walked over to Nick. He oppened the door for me and I got in. He walks over to the drivers seat and gets in. "Ready?"

"Yeah lets go." He drives out of the parking lot and I wave to them. The ride home was silent. But it was a comfortable silence. I took in a beautiful nighttime L.A. and before I knew it I was home. UGHHH WHY!

"Here we are. Home sweet home"

"Thanks Nick." I gave him a quick hug and got out of the car. I walked up to my door and turned around. He was still there looking at me. I gave him a wave and walked inside.

"Miss Miley How was your day?" Maria greeted me.

"Great. I'm really tired. Goodnight." I walked past her and up to my room. I took a quick shower and all I wanted was to sleep. DING DING

_Hey Mi. I'm about to go to sleep. Goodnight-Nick_

AWWWW SO SWEET! He's thinking about me before he sleeps.

_Goodnight Nicky-Miley_

**One really long chapter! Sorry I haven't posted! I just watch the CMA…. RIGGED I TELL YA RIGGED TAYLOR SWIFT SHOULD HAVE WON ENTERTAINED OF THE YEAR! anyways I've been listentin to Red all week HAVE YOU GUYS HEARD IT YET? Go buy it on ITUNES! And for anyone who was hit by hurricane sandy I hope you guys are safe! NYC is still in repair. I still cant go to school but I'm not complaining. I hope you enjoyed don't forget to review and tell your little friends.**

**XOXO Becky **


End file.
